Majordome
by Clowsama
Summary: Il est prêt à tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même la laisser à son rival et devenir leur serviteur. Et tant pis si cela doit lui briser le coeur. Mais peut-être faudrait-il qu'il ait tous les éléments en main. Song-fic NaruSaku.


Salut, voici ma première fic Naruto. D'habitude je fais du One Piece mais j'aime énormément Naruto et surtout le couple NaruSaku qui n'est pas assez à l'honneur malheureusement. Donc voici une petite song-fic qui montre ce que Naruto serait prêt à faire pour rendre Sakura heureuse.

Cela implique le retour improbable de Sasuke à Konoha après qu'il ait vaincu Itachi (et donc qu'il n'ait pas suivit Madara). Oui, je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas, n'en déplaise à ceux qui pense que oui.

Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei et la chanson (que je vous conseille d'écouter) à Bénabar.

* * *

**Majordome**

La nouvelle avait fait sensation dans Konoha. Uchiwa Sasuke, l'héritier du clan maudit, était de retour au bercail après avoir trahi le village trois ans auparavant. La rumeur voudrait qu'il ait tué Orochimaru et son frère Itachi, le responsable du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Évidemment il était à présent sous la garde permanente des ANBU mais sa réintégration future ne faisait aucun doute pour la plupart des villageois.

La personne la plus heureuse de son retour était probablement son frère de cœur et ami, Uzumaki Naruto. Après une quête acharnée qui avait durée trois longues années, il avait finalement tenu sa promesse, ramener Sasuke à sa coéquipière, amie et élue de son cœur, Haruno Sakura. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'être totalement heureux.

Les mois suivants son retour d'entrainement avec Jiraya, Sakura et lui s'étaient rapprochés, beaucoup rapprochés. S'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient à présent meilleurs amis, Naruto savait que son amour pour elle n'avait fait que se renforcer. Or depuis quelques temps, Sakura avait eu un comportement plutôt étrange. Elle le frappait moins, s'inquiétait pour lui... il lui était même arrivé d'être gênée et de rougir en sa présence.

Était-il possible qu'elle se soit mise à éprouver des sentiments pour lui? Cette idée folle mais pour le moins réjouissante le remplissait de joie. Cependant il y avait un hic. D'abord elle n'était basée que sur des suppositions et ensuite, maintenant que Sasuke était de retour, les sentiments que ressentait Sakura pour son amour d'enfance risquaient de refaire surface.

Pus jeune, Naruto avait toujours accepté l'idée que Sakura puisse lui préférer Sasuke et que viendrait un moment où il devrait laisser tomber l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour le remarquer. Après tout, son bonheur passait en premier et la savoir heureuse lui suffisait du moment qu'il pouvait rester son ami.

Le problème c'était qu'à présent, lui et Sasuke étaient en froid. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, il l'avait complétement ignoré et s'était dirigé vers Kakashi pour lui dire qu'il revenait à Konoha. Il ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot et depuis lors, il refusait de le voir. Pour une obscure raison, il le fuyait.

Si Sasuke acceptait enfin les sentiments de Sakura à son égard, il était fort possible qu'il lui demande de ne plus voir Naruto. Et même si elle protestait, au final elle choisirait Sasuke et s'éloignerait de lui. Et si elle se mettait à le considérer comme un obstacle à sa relation avec Sasuke? Occupé à ruminer ces sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'approchait de lui et qui se trouvait être celle qui occupait ses pensées.

« Naruto. » le salua Sakura d'un geste de la main.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard vert émeraude de sa coéquipière. « Sakura-chan. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensif. » remarqua la fleur de cerisier.

« Euh... non c'est rien. » répondit-il, évasif. « Tu vas quelque part Sakura-chan? »

« Pas vraiment, en fait je te cherchais. »

« Moi? » demanda-t-il en se désignant du doigt. « _Sakura-chan me cherchait? Est-ce que ce __serait... »_

« Hum... oui. » répondit-elle un peu embarrassée. « On pourrait discuter... en privé? »

« _En privé? Seuls? Tous les deux?_ _Je rêve ou Sakura-chan a l'air gênée? Mon rêve se réalise-t-il? » _ses pensées se mirent à dériver tandis qu'il répondait en essayant de ne pas arborer un sourire béat. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Il la suivit et ensembles, ils quittèrent les rues de Konoha jusqu'à se retrouver sur leur ancien terrain d'entrainement. Celui où ils étaient devenus l'équipe 7.

« Voilà... » commença Sakura, apparemment toujours embarrassée. « ... c'est un peu gênant mais bon. Maintenant que Sasuke-kun est revenu... il va falloir qu'on prenne une décision. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de me séparer d'un ami mais... »

Pour Naruto, le monde s'effondrait. Son pire cauchemar devenait réalité. Enfin pas exactement, le pire c'était celui où les ramens disparaissaient de la surface de la Terre. Mais il n'en était pas moins anéanti. Alors finalement Sakura allait choisir de s'éloigner de lui pour retrouver Sasuke? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas mais cela restait douloureux... très douloureux. Il devait l'accepter, il le savait. Jamais elle ne l'aimerait comme lui l'aimait. Il devait se contenter de la savoir heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle avait choisit.

Mais pas question d'abandonner, ça ne faisait pas partie de son nindo.

« Sakura-chan. » dit-il en l'interrompant. « Tu n'es pas obligée d'en dire plus, je comprends parfaitement. » Il arborait un sourire triste, le même que celui qu'il avait juste avant de lui promettre de ramener Sasuke.

_Laisse-moi rester avec toi, tu le regretteras pas  
Je me ferai tout petit c'est promis  
Je serai votre majordome, fais comme si j'étais pas là  
Comme quand tu pensais à lui_

« Je sais que tu veux faire ta vie avec Sasuke. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Et aujourd'hui je suis un obstacle à ton rêve. Mais je t'en supplie Sakura-chan, laisse-moi rester près de toi. Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas... je me ferai tout petit, vous ne remarquerez même pas que je suis là. Je serai votre majordome si tu veux, tu n'auras juste qu'à faire comme si j'étais pas là. Un peu comme quand on était plus jeune. »

D'abord surprise qu'il l'ait interrompue avec cette mine si triste, Sakura affichait à présent un air de totale incrédulité.

_Je saurai me rendre utile  
Et je vous ferai la cuisine, les carreaux, la vaisselle, et je sortirai le chien  
Vous pourrez vivre heureux sans tous ces soucis futiles  
T'auras qu'à te dire que je suis Tamoul ou philippin_

« Je me rendrai utile ne t'en fais pas. » continua Naruto sur sa lancée. « Avec mes Kage Bushin, je pourrai m'occuper de toutes les corvées. La cuisine, la vaisselle... je sortirai même le chien. Enfin, si vous en achetez un. Ce sera la belle vie pour vous, t'auras qu'à pas me voir comme Naruto mais comme un quelconque serviteur. »

« Naruto. » murmura doucement la jeune fille.

_Même si ton amant me répugne  
J'tenterai rien contre lui, j'serai souriant et discret  
Si j'essaye de l'égorger, n'y vois là aucune rancune  
C'est sans faire exprès_

« Je sais qu'entre Sasuke et moi c'est pas le grand amour et qu'on peut pas se supporter mais je tenterai rien contre lui je te le jure. Je serai souriant et discret. Bon, je dis pas que j'aurai pas envie de le tuer à une ou deux reprises, mais ce sera sans faire exprès. »

« Mais... » tenta de protester Sakura.

_Le soir après mon service  
Je partirai sans bruit, qu'il te mette au lit ... ou ailleurs  
Tu retourneras sans moi à nos soirées de jadis  
Je cacherai ma douleur de peur que tu me renvoies_

« Laisse-moi finir Sakura-chan, s'il te plait. » dit-il tendrement mais toujours d'une voix triste. « Quand j'aurai finit mon travail le soir, je partirai sans vous déranger. Vous pourrez faire... enfin, ce que font les couples. Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi pour avoir les soirées qu'on avait tous les deux. Celles où on discutait de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça ira très bien. _Cacher la souffrance, je fais ça depuis que je suis petit, tu ne verras même pas ma douleur. Te connaissant, tu me renverrais si tu le savais. _»

_Je lui achèterai des fleurs ... pour qu'il puisse te les offrir  
Je lui dirai les mots qu'il doit et ne doit pas dire  
Je veux pas aider ce connard à te conquérir  
Mais ton bonheur est le plus cher de mes désirs_

_  
_

« Je lui achèterai des fleurs... »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Sakura.

« Pas pour lui hein! Ce serait pour qu'il te les offre. Je lui dirai les mots que tu aimes entendre et ceux que tu détestes. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'aider Sasuke-teme à te conquérir mais... la seule chose que je veux c'est ton bonheur. »

_Embauche-moi comme majordome  
Il te rendra heureuse grâce à tous mes conseils  
Et que le bon dieu me pardonne  
Si j'l'étouffe dans son sommeil... dans son sommeil_

« Embauche-moi comme majordome Sakura-chan. Avec tous mes conseils, il te rendra heureuse. Plus heureuse que tu ne l'as jamais été. J'espère juste que tu sauras me pardonner s'il me prend l'envie de l'étouffer dans son sommeil. » dit-il en riant doucement à sa propre blague.

« Naruto. » dit fermement Sakura.

_Pense à la joie de ton amant  
Son rival transformé en fidèle domestique  
Mais qu'il prévoit des pansements  
Et une chambre à la clinique_

Il ne l'entendit pas. « Imagine Sakura-chan, ce serait le mieux pour vous. Tu serais enfin avec lui et lui il serait comblé de me voir en domestique. Moi, son rival, prêt à obéir au moindre de vos ordres. Faudra juste que tu lui prévois une chambre à l'hôpital et que tu sois prête à le soigner si besoin est. »

« Narutooo... » siffla dangereusement Sakura.

_Faut quand même pas me prendre pour ce que je suis_

« Je le connais, il en profitera surement. Et faudrait pas qu'il me prenne pour un vrai serviteur, faut pas exagérer. »

« T'as pas fini de raconter n'importe quoi! » cria-t-elle en lui assénant un violent coup de poing sur le crâne.

« Aïeuuh! Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu m'as frappé?! » se plaignit Naruto, accroupi, en se massant la tête où pointait une belle bosse.

« Parce que tu débites des bêtises depuis tout à l'heure! Qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin? Je voulais te parler de Sai. »

« De Sai? » demanda-t-il en se relevant, surpris.

« Oui. Avec le retour de Sasuke-kun on va pouvoir reformer l'équipe 7. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Sai? C'est notre ami maintenant, on ne peut le laisser tomber juste parce qu'il était là comme remplaçant. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Alors... tu voulais juste me parler de ça? » demanda Naruto qui comprenait à présent la situation gênante dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

« Oui, évidemment. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'aborder... ce genre de sujet. » répondit-elle, à présent gênée elle aussi.

« Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé dire tout ça? »

« Comme si tu m'avais laissé t'interrompre! » hurla-t-elle dans ses oreilles avant de se radoucir. « Et puis... c'était plutôt... gentil... ce que tu disais... alors... » Elle avait détourné le regard et ses joues avaient légèrement rougies.

« Ah... euh... je t'en prie...ce... ça m'est venu comme ça. »

« Tu sais Naruto. Ça fait longtemps que je n'aime plus Sasuke-kun. »

« Vraiment?! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux remplis d'incrédulité et d'un peu d'espoir.

« Oui, enfin... plus du même amour qu'avant. Maintenant je l'aime comme un ami, rien de plus. » avoua-t-elle.

« Ah. Je vois, j'imagine que je me suis rendu ridicule non? » dit-il en se grattant la joue, un peu penaud.

« Oui. Mais bon rassure-toi, tu ne seras jamais le majordome de Sasuke-kun... ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs » dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sakura-chan? »

« Rien. Allons voir Kakashi-sensei maintenant. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider avec notre dilemme. »

« Hé, attends, Sakura-chan! » cria Naruto.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait déjà attrapé par la main et le conduisait en courant vers le village. Ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas, c'était qu'il lui avait donné la réponse à un autre des ses dilemmes. Celui qui devait décider si, oui ou non, elle devait accepter les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Naruto et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant la réponse était claire. Mais cela pouvait attendre un peu.


End file.
